Let's Get It On
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Continuation of Let's Play A Game. Collection of oneshots, will include sexting, cybering, and lemons. All Quinntana goodness.
1. Let's Have A Little Fun

**_Basically a continuation of Let's Play A Game. But it's not a continuous story, it's going to be nothing but a collection of oneshots. The kicker… no physical contact. Not for now at least. All sexytimes will be through various forms of media. Example: Texting, paper, computer, etc. _**

**_All chapters are oneshots, unless noted of a two parter. Which probably won't happen. Also, since all chapters are oneshots, they can be read individually, and I don't know when the next story will come out._**

**_Send me and all ideas. Like, for example, cybering while Quinn's mother is sitting beside her on the sofa. Things like that. I love ideas..and honestly, that random idea that I came up with as an example is a good one lol. Anyway. Enjoy and leave me a review and PM me your ideas :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's Get It On<br>_**

**_Chapter 1 – Let's Have A Little Fun_**

It had been a week since Quinn acquired Santana's new number. It had also been a week since their first sexual encounter. They both agreed, for sake of their popularity that they keep everything silent. During school hours, cheerios' practices, and glee rehearsals, nobody knew of the difference in their relationship. The few times they were able to get time alone, it was usually spent curled in one another's arms.

Quinn never would have pegged her fiery Latina to be a total sweetheart in private. She knew though, that Santana would deny it until her dying day. The only people who knew the real the real Santana were Brittany and now Quinn. To the Latina, they were the only two who deserved to know.

"Fabray!" Santana called out before meeting, then walking beside her secret girlfriend.

"What can I do for you?" She tried her best not to throw a flirty smile at the shorter girl.

"Just want some company."

Quinn smiled to herself. People seeing them walking side by side in silence, never thought a thing of it. Even before their friendship took the next step, they were as inseparable as Brittany and Santana. She glanced very briefly at the brunette before sitting in the back of the room. Santana also sat in the back row, after giving Mike and Tina a death glare to get them to move away from the corner chairs.

The minute Mr. Schuester walked into the room Santana felt her cell phone vibrate. She plucked it out of the confines of her bra, only to smirk when she saw her girlfriend's name appear on the screen.

_Quinn: I hate when he talks_

_Santana: Don't worry, Berry will interrupt any minute with a song_

The moment the head cheerleader opened the message she saw Rachel stand up to sing some song that only she knew. She bit her lower lips to keep from giggling and drawing any attention to herself.

_Quinn: While she wails, I'm going to continue thinking about Friday_

_Santana: Why's that? _

_Quinn: Oh like you don't already know_

_Santana: Why don't you tell me anyway?_

Santana threw a suggestive smirk over at Quinn. She noticed the blush that crept to her face when the text message was opened. It was quickly becoming an interesting Glee rehearsal.

_Quinn: Not while we're here_

_Santana: You chicken or something?_

Now it was Quinn's turn to glance at her girlfriend. She met Santana's eyes and noticed the evil smirk on the Latina's face. The slight wave of her fingers and a subtle blown kiss did nothing for her building arousal. She was going to make her pay later.

_Quinn: No I'm not chicken_

_Santana: Come on baby, lets have a little fun in this hell hole_

_Quinn: Oh I hate you_

By then, Mr. Schuester was going on and on about his own choices for a set list for Regionals. He never bothered to listen to anybody else's ideas. It always came to the week of competition before they had their songs ready. And it always ended up being the Glee members that made up the list.

_Santana: Love you too ;) _

_Quinn: You're a bitch_

_Santana: Still waiting lovely_

_Quinn: I can't do it_

_Santana: Aw Little Quinnie IS scared_

_Quinn: I wanna fuck you till you scream_

The blonde looked over at her girlfriend the moment she sent the message. She smirked when Santana's eyes grew wide. Chicken huh?

_Santana: Tell me about it_

_Quinn: I wanna tie you down to my bed. Because I know you can't keep your hands to yourself_

_Santana: Oh I like kinky Quinn_

_Quinn: Shut up. Am I gonna have to gag you too?_

_Santana: Maybe. You know how I like to talk_

_Quinn: You'd like that too much wouldn't you? You being tied up and not able to touch me at all_

_Santana: Damn Q. I'm getting all wet now_

Quinn glanced over at her brunette again. This time she noticed a change in her posture. Just enough where she'd easily be able to grind her core against the hard plastic ridge in the chair.

_Quinn: Grind your hips against your chair_

_Santana: Why?_

_Quinn: Don't fucking question me. Just do it._

Santana's eyes shot open yet again. Never before had she suspected that her girlfriend could have such a dirty mouth. Or that she could be so rough and forceful. Honestly, Santana instantly loved it. Who wouldn't? She didn't want to get caught, yet at the same time, she almost feared what would happen if she disobeyed Quinn. Just the thought alone sent a new chill down her spine. Her hips slowly started rocking against the chair.

Suddenly she was very thankful for Mercedes getting up to sing. The beat and volume of the song would distract anybody from even paying attention to her and Quinn.

_Santana: I'm gonna end up leaving a wet spot on the chair when I stand up_

_Quinn: It better all be for me_

_Santana: It is. Only for you… god_

Quinn watched Santana's every movement out of the corner of her eye. She could feel her own wetness pooling between her thighs. It drove her nuts. But, Santana wanted this, so she was giving it to her. Besides, being so forceful seemed to come naturally to her.

_Quinn: I'd rather you be riding me then that chair_

_Santana: Oh really?_

_Quinn: You look so sexy when you're riding my fingers_

_Santana: Please… more_

They needed to hurry. Glee would be over in less than ten minutes and Santana was in high need of getting her release.

_Quinn: God look at you over there. So anxious to get off you're fucking riding a chair._

_Santana: Make me cum Q_

Quinn waited until Mr. Schuester was writing something on the white board before she moved the three chairs over to be beside Santana. She leaned over to whisper into the brunette's ear. "You want my fingers in you don't you? You wanna be riding them like your life depended on it huh?"

Santana bit her lip and nodded. Her hips jerked violently against the chair. She was close and Quinn could sense it.

She leaned in again once she was sure nobody was paying attention. "Cum for me baby. Let it go. I'll let you get back at me later. I'll be all yours to do with as you please. Promise. Just cum for me."

She was gone. Santana completely lost it. To keep from screaming she dug her nails into Quinn's thigh as her entire body shook.

Just as she finished coming down from her high the rest of the Glee club stood up and started filing out of the room. Quinn included. Not until after throwing Santana a sexy wink though. The moment she turned the corner and was out of sight Santana felt her phone vibrate.

_Quinn: Mom's got a date tonight. Be at my place at 8. Don't keep me waiting._


	2. Let's Write A Story

**_Soooo, just a reminder. Technically this story is a continuation of the previous chapter, their relationship is steady throughout each chapter... BUT! Remember that each chapter is a separate one shot and can be read individually. You do NOT have to read the previous chapter to understand this chapter. :D Though I'm sure all of you will since they're all some kind of smut._**

**_This one contains my best efforts at "Santana speak." Hope it's not too atrocious._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's Get It On<em>**

**_Chapter 2 – Let's Write A Story_**

Quinn was feeling… something. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she knew what she needed. Texting wasn't doing it for her lately. Granted, it was still hot and got her off, but she needed more. She needed something she could use in place of her phone. By the time she found her girlfriend between first and second period, she knew what she needed.

"Hey sexy." She whispered against Santana's ear, causing the girl to jump.

"Jesus!"

Quinn could only laugh. "No. My name's Quinn. Surprised you don't know that by now."

The Latina slammed her locker shut. "Funny." She made no attempt to stop her smile though. "Walking me to class?"

"Something like that. I have an idea for something you can do for me actually." Quinn had that look in her eyes. The look that made Santana instantly wet.

The shorter Latina stopped to look at Quinn. "And what is that?"

"Write me a story." It was more of a demand than a request.

"Why should I do that? You know I hate English class right?" By then, Santana was laughing. She assumed it was just her girlfriend messing with her.

"Well, if you do this for me, I'll buy you that thing you wanted." Quinn smirked. She was going to get what she wanted, even if she had to basically pay for it. Over the past two weeks Santana had been talking about getting a strap-on to spice up their encounters. The only thing was, she didn't have the money for one and Quinn refused to buy it for them. She figured that if Santana wanted it, Santana could buy it.

"Really?" Santana's eyes lit up with the idea of finally acquiring the toy.

"Mmhm."

Santana's own smirk grew on her face. "What do you want this story to be about?"

Quinn leaned in close to make sure nobody around them heard her as she whispered against Santana's ear. "You fucking me with the strap-on." Then she was gone before Santana had a chance to respond.

After Glee Santana silently placed a few pieces of folded paper on Quinn's lap. She threw her girlfriend a seductive smirk before making a hasty retreat.

Quinn couldn't get home soon enough. Once she did she hurried up into her room, ignoring the questions her mother threw at her. She was on a mission. A mission to read what Santana wrote for her. After she was in her room she shut her door and laid across her bed on her stomach. The pages were quickly unfolded and she began reading.

_I swear to god Quinn if you don't buy it for me after this you'll pay for it. Don't even test to see if I'm joking._

_The day the toy arrived at my front door two things happened. One: I was happy. Two: I was pissed at you for sending it to my house. I mean, what if mom or dad had gotten it? They'd kill me. As I carry the small box to my room I get my phone out to text you._

_Me: Get your sweet ass over here._

_You: Why?_

_Me: Cuz I said._

_Still I wonder why you question everything I tell you to do. I'm a little nervous when I open the box and pull the strap-on out. It's a little bigger than I thought it would be. So I get up and mess with the straps until I figure them out. Then I put it on under my jeans. The bulge is noticeable. Oh well, I don't care._

_By the time you get to my house. I'm antsy. I'm antsy and more turned on then I'd ever been before. Every little move causes that little insert to press into my clit. It feels good. And I know I'm already beyond wet. I'm like dripping by the time I see you help yourself to coming in my room. _

_"Lock the door." I tell you. You just tilt your head to the side, shrug, then do it anyway._

_"Why did I have to get me 'sweet ass over here'?" _

_I don't answer you though. I just stand up and go to you. Before you can talk again I kiss you. Like kiss you hard. My arms go around your waist to pull your hips against mine. You break the kiss and gasp. I smirk. I can see that look in your eye. You know, that same look you get when you're gonna explode._

_"You got it." _

_I nod. My hand takes yours and places it on my crotch. I moan when your hand wraps around the dick and massages it. It feels good. It feels so good. But of course, ya know, I need more. You notice it, as you always do. You grab the front of my jeans and pull me to the bed. I watch you sit on the edge and pull me even closer. Like to the point my crotch is in your face. I don't mind. Not one bit._

_Your fingers work quickly. Always do. They undo my jeans and slide them down. I laugh when you gasp. Going commando was easier with this huge thing around my waist. You don't stay shocked for long. While I'm busy laughing you grab the dick and give it a harsh tug toward you. "Be nice or I'll do it again." You threaten._

_I know better than to challenge you though. I bite my bottom lip before leaning in to bite yours. I know I need to be inside you. So I start to pull at your clothes. You needs to be naked. As soon as you are I kick off my jeans pull off my shirt and push you onto your back. My hands play with your clit, only to find how amazingly wet you already are. I bet you are right now too, reading this. Aren't you? You little perv._

_Anyway. I grab the head of the dick and slide it along your pussy to get it wet. While I'm doing that you wrap your arms around my neck and pull me in for a kiss. And can I just say, your kisses are fucking awesome. Just like every other part of you. Ok, got sidetracked again. You wanted me to fuck you, that's why I'm writing this, and that's why in this you're currently naked under me. So I move my lips to your neck and suck on that little patch of skin below your ear. The one that makes your whole body squirm for more. _

_I feel your nails start to dig into my back when I push the dick into you. "More." You moan._

_I listen to you, because, ya know, this is the only time I ever listen to you. I start biting and sucking on your ear. My hips start thrusting the toy deep inside your pussy. It feels good for me too. Every push and pull makes that little insert thing move and wiggle in all the right ways. I can tell you're tight. Hell, I already know you're tight from our other fuckings._

_You moan loudly. Your legs wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. You're close to cumming all over the dick. I pound harder into you. I'm close too._

_"San… Fuck!" You scream out. Your entire body arches off the bed as you cum. Just a few more thrusts and I'm cumming too. "We should have gotten that sooner."_

_I reach out to smack you. See, that's what you get!_

_There… are ya happy? Hope it's good enough for ya. _

Quinn couldn't contain her giggle as she refolded the pages and reached under her bed for a little keepsake box she kept under there. It was full of random things from her childhood, but most recently it had items from Santana in it. Her favorite was a strip of photos from one of the booths in the mall. The top one they both had their cheeks puffed out like monkeys. The second one they were giving each other devil horns. The third one they were both smiling widely, eyes locked with one another. And the bottom one was of them kissing, Santana's head tilted away from the camera, Quinn's toward it. Santana had her hand resting on the blonde's cheek with Quinn's own hand resting on top of it. It was her favorite picture of her and her girlfriend.

After stuffing the story into the box and shoving it back under her bed she grabbed her phone to type out a message.

_Quinn: Get your sweet ass over here_

_Santana: Mocking my story now? Lol_

_Quinn: I said get over here. We have some shopping to do_

_Santana: Be there in 10_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remember people. I'm always looking for more oneshot ideas. If you can't think of a whole like, prompt for me, think of a little phrase. Don't know if you've noticed the titles...<em>**

**_LET'S Get It On  
>LET'S Have Some Fun<br>LET'S Write A Story_**

**_If you can think up a little phrase that starts with Let's I can fill in the rest._**

**_And now, You all will have the lovely option of choosing which phrase my next one shot will be about. Feel free to let your minds wander as to what each of these will contain..._**

**_Let's Kill The Mood  
>Let's Pop Your Berry<br>Let's Have Phone Sex  
>Let's Get Online<br>Let's Not Get Caught._**

**_Please note! If you choose Let's Pop Your Berry, I HAVE to do Let's Kill The Mood first because they're going to be linking together._**

**_Anyway, leave your choice in your review :D  
><em>**


	3. Let's Not Get Caught

**_Alright, sooooo, when I started to write this I got another review/vote. For Let's Kill The Mood/Let's Pop Your Berry… Which would put the voting at a tie. But I'm looking at it like this, I already started this story and I promise you all that Let's Kill The Mood WILL be next in my list, followed by Let's Pop Your Berry._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's Get it On<br>Chapter 3 - Let's Not Get Caught_**

Santana was bored. Well, she was always bored when it came to school. But she was especially bored having Spanish as her first period class. Mr. Schuester, though nice enough, was a total bore. The Latina had only taken the class for the easy credit, now she was wishing she'd taken French with Quinn. Then at least she'd have some sexy eye candy in the room. She still wouldn't learn anything though for that simple reason.

_Santana: Bored, entertain me_

_Quinn: Entertain yourself_

Santana's eyes shot up to her hairline at the bluntness of her girlfriend's text.

_Santana: You on your rag or something?_

_Quinn: No, why?_

_Santana: You seem bitchier than normal. Though, I like that about you_

Santana smirked at her own comment. She absolutely loved when Quinn was in a foul mood about something. Because the following sex was mind blowing.

_Quinn: Why's that?_

_Santana: Because I love when you have a shitty ass day and take it out on me in my room… against my wall_

_Quinn: Is that what you want now? Me fucking you up against the wall?_

The Latina was a bit shocked. Usually it took some coaxing to get the dirty talk out of her girlfriend. Not that she was complaining. This time, however, Quinn didn't seem to need any pushing and truth be told, Santana was loving it.

_Santana: You have no idea how wet that last text made me… oh the pictures in my head_

_Quinn: Tell me baby. How wet are you?_

_Santana: Just thinking of you fucking me with that new strapon. I'm gonna have to throw these undies out._

Santana shuttered at her words. She wasn't lying. She could already feel the wetness pulling in her panties. They'd received the package with their new strap-on two days ago. Sadly, they'd yet to be able to use it. If Quinn kept going the rate she was going, Santana would force herself upon her girlfriend that same evening. She shivered when her phone vibrated. Her eyes grew wide as she read the text.

_Quinn: Don't throw them out. I want them. As for fucking you, I wanna make you scream my name_

_Santana: Not like I'm complaining, but someone's in a mood today :)_

_Quinn: I'm always in a mood when I'm with you baby_

_Santana: My parents will be out tonight, wanna come over and take me against the wall?_

_Quinn: As long as I can pick which wall_

Santana looked between her phone and Mr. Schuester. He was busy writing some assignment on the board that she'd have done within minutes. She quickly jotted it down in the margin of her notebook before closing everything and packing her stuff up before the bell rang. She always hated mornings. Hers and Quinn's classes were on opposite sides of the school. She got to see her girlfriend before first period, and then at lunch time.

So, for the time being she was stuck with texting until the end of second period when Quinn would always be waiting at her locker for her.

When Santana sat down in her English class she pulled out her homework, as well as her cell phone to see a new text from Quinn.

_Quinn: I can't stop thinking about you and you screaming my name as you cum all over my dick_

_Santana: Oh I like kinky Quinn, keep talkin_

_Quinn: I want you to ride me on the sofa, my hands palming your tits until you can't take it anymore_

Santana's eyes shot open at the text. She'd never seen this side of Quinn before. Her girlfriend was always rather conservative when it came to sexting, and would hardly ever use words like 'dick' and 'tits.' Her brow furrowed in confusion. Something wasn't right, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

_Santana: Quinn?_

_Quinn: Yea?_

_Santana: Are you feeling alright?_

_Quinn: uh yea… why?_

_Santana: No reason. Hey I'll talk to you at lunch, teach's givin a quiz._

There was no test. It was a day of story reading and understanding exercises. The minute she didn't receive her usual 'good luck' she knew something was wrong. She slipped her phone back into her purse and tried to pay attention to her teacher's boring lecture about nothing she ever wanted to hear about.

The minute her class was over she practically ran down the hallway to get to her locker where she saw a rather distraught looking blonde standing there. "Hey." Santana spoke first. "You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay San?" Quinn snapped without even meaning to. When she saw the brunette wince some she sighed. "I'm sorry… look… please tell me you didn't send me any texts this morning." Her eyes were pleading. She had been praying all day long that Santana would tell her no, and that she'd been waiting for her to text her.

But sadly, that wasn't the case. "What do you mean?" Santana's hand froze halfway to reaching for the lock that kept her locker closed. "I always send you texts in the morning. And you were responding to them, as you always do."

Quinn's face fell before she sank down to sit on the floor. "I dropped my phone somewhere between your locker and first period. I went to get it out and couldn't find it… anywhere. I even excused myself to use the restroom to look for it on the floor. It was gone."

"So you mean to tell me…" Santana's voice trailed off as she looked down at the blonde on the floor. "That wasn't you sending me those messages?" She pulled out her own phone and opened up the conversation between her and 'Quinn' to show to the real Quinn. "I had a sinking feeling that it wasn't you. You never talk like this."

Quinn's cheek reddened with each word she read. "Oh god… San I'm so sorry!"

Santana wasn't mad at Quinn. No. She was furious at whoever found her phone and was pretending to be her. "It's alright." She pushed the call button on her own phone, hoping that whoever it was at least had the decency to answer it and say that it wasn't Quinn. What she wasn't expecting was the answer she got.

_"You're go for Puck."_

And now she was outright pissed. She ended her own call and stormed off toward the cafeteria where she knew she'd find him. He would either be in route, or already in the lunch room getting his food. "Puckerman!" She grabbed his wrist and spun him around so quick he stumbled and fell back into some lockers.

"Woah Santana. What's the problem?" He smirked down at her.

"Oh like you don't already know." She held out her hand expectantly toward him. Quinn was right behind her glaring at him.

He laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Quinn stepped in front of her girlfriend and glared up at the man. "Give me my phone back!" She shouted in his face.

Once again Puck laughed. He pulled the red device from his shirt pocket and started to hand it to the blonde but as she reached for it he quickly pulled back. "I dunno. Those were some hot texts I read earlier."

"You're a pig Puckerman. Just give me back my phone." She reached out to snatch it only to have his hand shoot up into the air, holding it above both of their heads – just out of reach.

"Hmm. Is someone a little upset because they got caught?" He eyed both the women in front of him. He wasn't scared, what could they possibly do to him?

Santana gently moved Quinn out of the way. Her eyes narrowed at him. "You've got two options here Noah. One, you hand the phone back over to Quinn and walk away like none of this ever happened. Or two, you hand the phone back over to Quinn and risk losing two very dear friends of yours if you so much as open your mouth." If the tone of voice alone could kill, Puck would be dead before hitting the floor.

He thought about the options for a minute. "Nobody's gonna care that the two hottest girls in school are getting it on." He handed the device over to Quinn who quickly snatched it before he had a chance to pull it away again.

"Don't really care what they think Puckerman. It's what we think. And we think you should keep your big fucking mouth shut. If you wanna keep the little brothers in your pants that is."

Puck shrugged. "Whatever. You don't do anything to me Satan." He laughed loudly before pushing himself off the locker and starting to walk away from them. "Oh, by the way Quinn… she wants you to fuck her later."

"Oh god this can't be happening." Quinn once again sank to the floor, her face was as red as her Cheerio's skirt as she hid it in her hands.

Santana knelt down beside her. "If he knows what's good for him he'll keep his mouth shut."

"You'd really cut of his…" Quinn motioned to her own crotch area.

"Damn straight I would. I wouldn't even think twice about it. Not like anybody would believe him anyway. He's a known liar in this place." She helped her girlfriend stand back up. "Let's go spend lunch under the bleachers." With a wag of her eyebrows, Quinn knew what she was hinting at.

"Just as long as we don't get caught." Quinn looked around to make sure the hallway to make sure it was empty before giving her girlfriend a soft, loving kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ideas for new stories are ALWAYS welcome. Just give me a phrase that starts with the word "Let's" and I can work out a story based on the phrase alone.<strong>_

_**And as always, I love me some reviews just as much as Santana and Quinn love their sweet lady kisses.  
><strong>_


	4. Let's Kill The Mood

**_So, here's the next installment of this little smutty series. Not sure when the next chapter/story will be up. As I stated before I need to be in a mood to write smut or anything along those lines._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's Get It On<em>**

**_Chapter 4 - Let's Kill The Mood_**

"He really paired you with Berry?" She was amused. Like, beyond amused at what her girlfriend had just told her.

The blonde sighed as she leaned against the lockers beside Santana's. "She's gonna kill me. Literally… I think spending more than five minutes with her, alone, working on the project will cause my ear drums to rupture and bleed out. Please San, let me tell you now that I love you. You know, in case I never get to see you again."

Santana laughed out loud before closing her locker door and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. The pair soon began their trek down the hallway and out to Quinn's car. "Just shove a pair of her grannie panties in her mouth."

"Quinn wait!"

"It starts already." Quinn whispered to her girlfriend before turning to see a child-looking figure running toward her. "What do you want Berry?"

The shorter girl came to a stop in front of Quinn, she nodded her head toward Santana to acknowledge that she knew she was standing there. "As you're well aware, we're both partners for our mid-term science project. I was hoping that you might be willing to relinquish your telephone number to me so that I may call you to set up the best time available to us both so we can work on this project."

"Really Man-Hands? Is it so hard to say 'can I get your number?' Not everything has to be in complete paragraph form." Santana growled at the shorter girl before glancing at Quinn.

The blonde just shook her head before turning Santana around to get a piece of paper from her backpack to write her number on. "Text me. I don't talk on the phone." Once she shoved the paper into the diva's chest her and Santana turned and hurried out to the parking lot before Rachel had a chance to speak again. "I expect her to start blowing up my phone at any moment right now."

Just as Quinn expected, she heard her phone go off, signaling a new text message. "You totally shouldn't have given the troll your number Q."

Quinn looked at her phone to see the message was, in fact, from Rachel.

_Rachel: Just making sure you have my cell phone number as well_

Quinn could only roll her eyes. "Anyway, are you coming over tonight? Mom keeps asking why you haven't been over lately." The blonde spoke once the couple reached her car.

Santana sighed before shaking her head. "Wish I could. Mom's making some huge dinner to celebrate dad's new promotion."

"That sucks."

The Latina quickly looked around the empty parking lot before leaning up to press a lingering kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "I'll text you later to make up for it though." She winked before leaving her blushing blonde to get to her own car.

Around 7 that evening, Quinn bid a good night to her mother, claiming she was tired from their early morning Cheerios practices. It wasn't a complete lie. All week long Coach Sylvester had been demanding 6AM 'voluntarily mandatory' practices. The best part about it was seeing her girlfriend enjoying her shower before school started.

Quinn slipped out of her uniform but kept only her panties on before pulling on a WMHS Athletics shirt then crawled under her blankets. Her hand snaked under her pillow to find her phone charger. Just as the screen lit up to signal her device was charging, she noticed a new text message.

_Santana: Hey hot stuff_

_Quinn: Hey back. How was your family time?_

Quinn rolled onto her side and waited for the next message to come through. She lived for these domestic moments between her and her girlfriend. Sex wasn't the only thing that kept their still blossoming relationship strong. They were each other's best friends first, long before being loves. Quinn was thankful with each passing day that Santana and her hadn't lost that. She was pulled away from her thoughts when her phone vibrated.

_Santana: It was alright. Nothing special. Mom did make her amazing fajitas though_

_Quinn: :( and I missed them!_

_Santana: Don't worry your little blonde head. I saved you one_

_Quinn: Why can't you always be so sweet?_

_Santana: Um… cuz everybody else is a dick… duh_

Quinn couldn't contain her laughter at Santana's text. It was just in the Latina's nature to be cruel to everybody.

_Quinn: I knew there was a reason I liked you so much_

_Santana: Why cuz I feed you?_

_Quinn: That and so much more ;)_

The blonde smirked before shifting onto her back, with that little statement, she knew where the conversation was heading.

_Santana: Like my magical tongue?_

_Quinn: I love your magical tongue_

_Santana: Yea… tell me why baby_

Her hand trailed over her shift covered breast. Tonight she wasn't in the mood to play around. Tonight… Quinn just wanted to get off.

_Quinn: Because it does amazing things to me_

_Rachel: Quinn, are you still awake by chance? I was hoping we could start planning for our project._

Quinn let out a frustrated groan when she saw the message from Rachel. Instantly, she chose to ignore it and quickly swipe her finger across her screen to change the conversation back to Santana's. After all, she was busy having sexytimes with her girlfriend.

_Santana: Like when I circle your nipples but never actually touch them?_

Quinn bit her lower lip to stifle a whimper. She couldn't risk her mother hearing anything and coming in. The screen on her phone dimmed and she took the opportunity to pull off her shirt and panties. Once she was comfortable back under her blanket, she lifted her phone to respond.

_Quinn: I like your tongue other places as well_

_Santana: Like where?_

_Quinn: God Santana… can't you tell that I need you to talk to me. I'm so fucking wet right now!_

The frustrated blonde allowed her eyes to close for a minute while she dipped her fingers through her already drenched folds. Her back arched – pushing her hips further into the touch. She paused her actions long enough to look at her phone when it vibrated.

_Santana: Use two fingers to rub around your clit just like I do_

_Quinn: I need to cum, make me cum_

The ache between the blonde's thighs only grew with each touch of her fingers on her ever hardening clit. Part of her could see her girlfriend smirking at the text message she'd just sent. Instead of focusing on that, she replaced the images with the lustful looks Santana always gave her before sliding two fingers inside. Quinn had to bite her lower lip to keep in her moan as two of her own fingers dipped into herself.

_Santana: Someone's feisty_

_Quinn: Seriously shut up and tell me what you'd do if you were here. Or else I'll just turn my phone off and live with the images of my tongue buried in your pussy and your fingers in mine_

Quinn arched her back, pushing her hips further into her thrusting fingers. Fingers that she was imagining to be Santana's. She found herself frantically grabbing her phone when it vibrated – eager for a response from her love.

"Fuck!" Her eyes grew wide when she looked at the reply message. Thing was though… it wasn't from Santana.

_Rachel: Well, I can't say I was expecting that kind of response Quinn. Though it does raise some interesting questions. I have no doubt in my mind that that text message was no intended for me. My question though remains – Who? And are you gay?_

She quickly removed her hand from between her thighs. That's one definite way to kill the mood.

_Quinn: Just drop it Berry_

She couldn't bring herself to type anything else. Quickly, she scrolled through her contacts to find her girlfriend.

_"Hey Sexy."_

The minute she heard the Latina's sultry voice, she lost it. She wasn't quite sure if she was upset because someone else now knew about them or embarrassed that she sent _that_ kind of a text to Rachel Berry.

"San, I really messed up." She sobbed into the phone.

That instantly got Santana's attention. _"Baby, what happened?"_

"The new text must have popped up when I went to respond."

_"What are you talking about Q?"_

"Rachel!" She shifted so she could look at her phone. "Hang on, I'll forward it to you…" she did just that and forwarded the message that should have gone to Santana in the first place. "There…"

_"I got it."_ The line went silent for a moment to allow Santana to read it. _"And man-hands got that?"_ Quinn made a soft noise of acknowledgment that sent the Latina into a huge fit of laughter. _"This is priceless!"_

"It's not…" She paused when she phone beeped in her ear, letting her know she had another message. "It's not funny San! I'm mortified right now." She pulled the phone away from her ear to read the text.

_Rachel: Why would you send a text like that to someone?_

"She keeps texting me. What do I do?"

Santana took a moment to compose herself. It was becoming obvious to her how much distress Quinn really was in over the situation. _"Just tell her you were sexting." _She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_Quinn: I was just sexting_

"There, I told her. Now what do I do when she asks me who it was with?"

_"That's entirely up to you. I might not be able to stand the girl but we both know she can be trusted with the truth."_

Santana did have a point. Rachel Berry may very well be the most annoying person to ever walk the earth, but she could be trusted.

_Rachel: …Alright… good night Quinn. Perhaps we can meet up tomorrow at school to work out some plans for our project_

"Um… San?"

_"Yea?"_

In as serious a voice as she could muster, she forced out her question. "Is the world gonna end?" All she got in response was laughter. Santana's laughter, though, was enough to relax her nerves some. "No, I'm serious. Berry didn't ask any questions. All she said was 'alright… good night.' And that we'd make plans for out project tomorrow. I seriously think the world's gonna end now!"

Santana was finally able to push her laughter aside long enough to talk. _"Listen Q. It seems like she's just trying to forget it happened. Why don't you do the same and just go to sleep?"_

Quinn sighed before bidding good night to her girlfriend. Something still didn't feel right about how easily Rachel just let the sext drop like that. She made sure her alarm was set for school the next day and silently thanked god that it would be Friday and she could start a stress-free weekend with Santana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, so, next story will be "Lets Pop Your Berry" since it links directly to this story. What about after that? What story would you all like after Lets Pop Your Berry?<em>**

**_Let's Have Phone Sex  
>Let's Get Online<br>Let's Not Get Jealous  
>Let's Try a New Position<br>Let's Role-Play  
>Let's Go All Lima Heights<br>Let's Fool Around  
>Let's Learn Spanish<em>**

**_I love the suggestions you guys have given to me, and they will always be accepted throughout this story's entirety. Keep them coming! _**


End file.
